equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Descriptive names
Descriptive file names make it easier to search for and identify files. A descriptive file name usually consists of a short description of the contents of the image; descriptive but concise. File names should be in sentence case - only capitalize proper nouns and make sure words are separated. Additionally, the extension should be lowercase (.png, .jpg, .gif). It is especially helpful to include the following if they apply: *The name of one or more prominent characters, locations, items, products, etc. in the image. *The activity or mood depicted in the image; if a character is speaking, a quote (in single or double quotes) may be appropriate. *The suffix for My Little Pony Equestria Girls is preferably "EG". A special case is images depicting fan labor, which should be prefixed with "FANMADE" (without the quotes). Please note that all of the naming guidelines on this page also apply to videos. Video names should not have meta-descriptions or unnecessary details such as "HD", "720p", "MLPEG - ", etc. Non-fanmade videos of songs from the show should follow the format: File:Song name - language name in English (if the language is anything other than English). Other guidelines Further reading for those interested in more details. *Cropped show images uploaded for the purpose of use as profile images on characters, a character's page, etc. should contain only the character's name and "ID" immediately preceding the EG tag. (Be careful you do not upload over an existing image if it is used on other pages - add something like "2" after "ID" when necessary to avoid this.) *Normally, show images should not be cropped. If they are cropped for a particular reason (other than profile images as detailed above), it may be appropriate to add "crop" or "cropped" before the EG tag. This is also useful in order to include more detail in a profile image name, when desired. *Side note: there is currently no standard on how much EG tags should be zero-padded, so that is up to personal preference. Tags should, however, always be at the end of the file name (before the extension), and there should be no space between the two parts of the tag. The "EG" should always be uppercase. *Names for fanmade images should be descriptive but, as always, not overly wordy; including some form of attribution is also good. *There are many other categories of image which have no specific naming policy. In general, it is usually helpful to include some kind of description or keyword, such as "promotional", "error", "comics", "game", "sketch", etc. Follow existing consistency whenever possible; for example, covers for IDW comics follow the format "My Little Pony... cover X". *For images not related to MLP, still try to give it some kind of descriptive name following the general idea of these guidelines. *For consistency, the file extension should always be lowercase: "png", "jpg" (not "jpeg"), "gif", etc. The ability to generate good file names with ease comes with experience and familiarity with this wiki's file namespace and patterns of file usage. Please ask an administrator if you would like advice or have questions. Looking at names of other files in the same category as the one you want to upload may also help, though not all file names conform to these guidelines yet. Remember that this is the Equestria Girls wiki, so you do not need to specify "EG/EQG" or any other type of context importation in the file name. Refer to entities as they are referred to on the wiki (officially used abbreviations and the like are also fine to use); for characters with multiple official names, use the most official one (i.e. the page title). Examples A few examples of good file names: *Show image with single quotes: File:Lyra 'you made the team!' EG3.png *Show image with double quotes: File:Applejack "alright, everypony" EG3b.png *Show image describing an action: File:Twilight's amulet's pull is too strong EG3.png *Profile image: File:Rarity ID EG3.png *Cropped image: File:Dean Cadance cropped.png *Promotional image: File:EQG3 Promotional Image.png *Image from the comics series: File:My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover.jpg *Fanmade image: File:FANMADE Princess Luna outline.png Category:Help Category:Policy